Return to Rights
by Serene687
Summary: A race long thought extinct, a princess no one knew about. A journey with many obsticles, and new friends, and love. I really sux at summs. Give it a try! PLEASE!
1. Prelude

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE. HOWEVER ALL OTHER CHARACTERS, AND STORY LINES ARE MINE.**

* * *

**DEER PEOPLE**

When a Doe has a fawn, a female child is born also. The fawn and child are forever linked, and joined together. However the child is not born human, but instead she is born a hind, half female half deer, with the ability to turn into a normal looking human.

The deer people are very intuned with the forests, even more so than the elves. Yavanna blessed the deer people, because they took such good care of her forests. Within this race Yavanna created a line, a line that would lead the deer people, and protect and guide the herd. Yavanna blessed them with the white line. Where the ruling line be seen by a white stag, and a white hind. They would be known as the great Prince and the Princess.

Yavanna decided that the hind should be able to take care of the herd so she blessed the hind with the ability to heal herself, and to heal others as well. However, with every gift omes a curse. The hinds when in human form can not be touched by men on their skin, or the automatically turn into their hind form.

The Deer people stay hidden in their forests near the blue mountains in the northern part of Middle-Earth. They do not mingle with the other races, because of the hinds in the herd. Because of the War of Sauron the deer people were hunted, and killed because th blood of the hinds can give Sauron an invinsible body. Hunted until near extintion, the Deer People were forgotton by the ther races, minus the Ishtari who often visited them.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters you recognize, but all other characters and the storyline is mine!**

* * *

Gandalf and Elrond watches Frodo and Sam from the balcony in Elrond's study. They watch as he laughs and jokes with Sam as if nothing had ever happened, that he was never given his burden.

"His strength returns." Elrond says as he watches. He looks over to Gandalf who also watches the two young hobbits.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life."

"And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to it's evil." Elrond turns fully to Gandalf, though the wizard did not look at him, only continued to watch Frodo.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the Enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east-- his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin men, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" Elrond shouts at Gandalf, and watches closely to see what he will say. Gandalf walks slowly away, seeming in deep thought. Stopping on another balcony, he gazes out over Rivendell. "Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here." Gandalf sees Boromir, Legolas and Gimli arrive. "This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over- my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."

It is in Men that we must place our hope." Gandalf finally states, and slowly turns to look at Lord Elrond.

Men? Men are weak." They walk into Elrond's library as he continues to speak "The race of men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent. Its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago…"

"I understand that Lord Elrond, but perhaps the right man, can lead these people into peaceful times." The two old friends glance out over Rivendell, and see Aragorn as he walks by with Legolas. "One must never loose hope."

"We shall see, Gandalf. We shall see." Elrond watches as the old wizard leaves his library, and than looks back over his home. Remembering the times when his children were growing he smiles. However that smile was short lived. Elrond takes notice of a female figure on a white horse, which looked a lot like a meara. "No... It can't be." Elrond quickly goes down to the courtyard, to see the new comer. Hopeing it isn't who he thought it was.

Lord Elrond stoped as the group of elves surrounded the new comer. "**_Daro! (Hold)_** Let her be." Elrond walks up to the horse woman, and waits for a response.

"Really Lord Elrond, your hospitality has grown weaker since my last visit." The figure said to him.

"Forgive me milady, but these are perilous times." Elrond replied. The female jumped off of the horse, which snorted. She rubbed it's neck, and Elrond watched as she told it to return to it's master. The figure watched as the white horse ran off at a great speed.

The female figure turned back towards Lord Elrond and lowered her hood. She had long dark curls being held by a leather band cascaded down her back, and deep chocolate eyes that seemed to pierce anyone they glanced at.

"What brings you here Lady Arnarta?" Lord Elrond asked her. He knew he sounded a little rude, but he needed to know, how large this issue truly was already.

"My lands have been over run, Lord Elrond. I also encountered three ring wraiths on my way here. Are the rumors true?" Arnarta questioned, and Elrond sighed. He nodded his head towards his home, and Arnarta walked infront of him. Gandalf was just exiting the door as Arnarta climbed the steps.

"My dear child! What are you doing here?" Gandalf shouted, though he already knew the answer. Arnarta embraced her long time friends and laughed at him.

"You Know why I am here old Friend. I need not inform you."

"Come let us continue this inside shall we." Elrond said as he steered the two into the confines of his home, away from prying ears. The three walked past Legolas who was heading out to the archery fields. Arnarta paused and stared at him, and he did the same. For Arnarta and Legolas time seemed to slow. It was Gandalf who noticed the interlude between the two. He frowned slightly and grabbed Arnarta's arm, pulling her along and away from Legolas.

The three compaingnions entered Elronds private study, and he closed and locked the door behind him. Elrond watched as Arnarta collapsed on one of the chairs in his study, obviously exahusted.

"I understand I have not been here in quiet some time Elrond, but I had no place else to go. I am all that is left of my kind. A race once reveered by the Valar, now destroyed by evil." Arnarta turned her eyes towards Elrond, and her pain was clearly visable.

"I only fear that this matter is already too large for my liking. I fear for all of Middle Earth..."

"Elrond. Call the council tomorrow, and let the representatives decide. We have all the representatives here, and Arnarta can represent the western lands of Forlindon. As you said Elrond, this burden falls upon all of Middle Earth." Gandalf explained.

"Very well." Elrond turned towards Arnarta, and gave her a kind smile. "Lady Arnarta, you are welcomed into my home. I'm sure Gandalf will be able to show you to your room." Arnarta bowed her head to Lord Elrond, and than he walked out of his study, leaving Gandalf and Arnarta to themselves.

'You seem different Child. What is it?" Gandalf asked as he sat across from Arnarta. Arnarta looked out over the setting sun, and closed her eyes. She sighed and looked back at Gandalf.

"I'm so alone now Gandalf. I watched my people be hunted and killed. I can not stand to be alone any longer. My lands are so empty." Arnarta felt her strength leave her. The journey to Rivendell was a strenuous one.

"You are never alone. I have seen your people overcome much. I know you have seen devistating times, and I fear they will only get worse from here on out. However, know that as I have always been, I will be there to guide you. The Ishtari have always been your races allies, and Raihnall will forever be with you at your side."

Arnarta smiled at Gandalf and nodded her head. She looked at her chainlink heart necklace. The heart pendent was hallow, and had swirls creating almost a tree. Her mother gave her that on the day of her coming of age. "I miss them Gandalf. I want them back." Tears started to fall down her face, and Gandalf slowly sat next to her, comforting her as best he could.

"My dear, you will always have them. They may not be with you physically, but in your heart. You always carry them with you. I have always known the Deer People to be strong, but even the strongest of beings have the ability to break."

**TBC**


End file.
